Blue Ice
by Kahgei
Summary: I suck at summaries...OCXMerrick, OCX?Seto, OCX?Yami


Title: Blue Ice (Amethyst?) Author: Kahgei Pairings: OCxMerrick (I know it's spelled Marik, but I want to spell it my own way!), [a little bit of] OCxYami Yugi Rating: Suggested 16+ (most parts are 13+) update.[Contents: Sensuality (in later chps.*), abuse (*same here), and the section below]  
  
CAUTION: For you males who may read this fic or females who do not like yaoi, this fic will have a little in it, but sadly to ones who love yaoi (tee hee, I do), there will only be touching between males and some mild homo-like comments.  
  
A/N: Okay, I am back into writing fanfiction! Whoo-hoo! Now since I have my writing skills perked up (sorry to the ppl who've already read my stinky stories), my fics will be a lot better. Now here's a warning. My character may be a little (or a lot if you see it that way) Mary-Sue like, but I'll do my best to drive myself from that factor. Well, you see, in my original fiction (which the one I have on FictionPress sucks) have girl characters that are cool and they kick butt. (about mary-sue-ing, who cannot do a story without putting a drooling scene with Merrick or Seto? :O) Oh, and to add, I just started rewatching Yu-Gi-Oh, and thus I forgot what cards exist *so ashamed so ashamed.*, and what deck they go in. I'm going to make up cards for my character's deck (yes the story will have dueling in it apart from the other dinky Yu-Gi-Oh fics I've done). If the cards are already existent, tell me in your review, and also tell me some cards that are in Seto's and Yugi's deck (um, does Merrick have his own deck?). And if I ever make any mistakes about the show, review about it, nicely. And also grammar mistakes probably, I know I know.  
  
I forgot (I'm putting this after doing the chp.). There are no relationships right now, but it will come soon.  
  
The Battle City Tournament in Japan was coming at its excitable end, and Taruka (she's not the one in Code:Taruka, mind you) Haneda was up to five locater cards. The fifteen-year-old teenager (oh, I don't know if the cast changed with age (what's Merrick's age?) but if no one corrects me I'm setting Yami [Yugi] and Merrick's ages at sixteen, and Seto's at seventeen) didn't really know if she was really challenging herself in this tournament, for the duelists she's played against were too simple, she wanted more of a challenge. She sighed sauntering along the sidewalk, setting her sharp indigo eyes forward waiting for her next duel.  
  
Meanwhile (wait!.tee hee.I'm at the episode where Joey is all possessed by Merrick, so I'm going to AU for a while.if you readers aren't satisfied with the made up parts, I'll change them to go with the episodes I will soon see), Merrick was devising a plan to get Yugi's Millennium Puzzle and the Egyptian God Card, Slypher the Sky Dragon (hope that's spelled right).Yugi obtained from the last battle with one of Merrick's mind slaves, the Quiet One. The tanned skinned Egyptian (is he?) was focusing very close to Yugi's close friend Joey Wheeler, who was loose, easy to control it seemed, but as soon as Taruka walked into the picture, Merrick put Joey aside.  
  
Taruka halted at a corner feeling as if someone just tapped her on the shoulder. She eyed around 340 degrees and went off walking again. Just on the other side (as in.his boat), Merrick slashed the air with his Millennium Rod, and with full force, Taruka was knocked off her feet, face first. Deep within her mind, Taruka awoke. "W-Where am I (they always ask LOL)?" The girl felt very watery and thin as to being trapped in her own mind. Then a dark form stepped into the light given (sorry if things are going too fast). Taruka stared in astonishment, and the form with ivory blonde hair, dark tanned skin, and ?pacific blue eyes as sharp as ice spoke, "Prepare to feel entrapment!" And at that, he walked up to Taruka, and before she could react, his right hand took a firm grip to her face, spidered out evenly, knocking Taruka out with some mysterious force.  
  
Back in the real world, Merrick smirked, and laid back to start his humiliating to Yugi.  
  
Yami Yugi, Seto and Mokuba Kaiba were ready to land the KaibaCorp chopper at the dock where they were expecting Merrick. With his friends in his mind, Yami (now you know which Yami I'm talking about) sat uncomfortably not wanting to wait to find them. Kaiba sat extremely still, glancing at Yami a bit, with mixed emotion. His little brother, Mokuba, looked ahead as if to know what to expect. Kaiba admired his sibling's readiness, and expressed it in his solid blue orb-like eyes. The possessed Taruka budged from her stalled position, and with superhuman power, she jumped up on the nearest short building, and sped towards the dock.  
  
As all three young men stepped off the aircraft, they all saw a feminine hourglass shaped figure jumping towards them in an abnormal style. Yami could see from afar that those solid indigo eyes of the form was glaring straight at him. He creased his eyebrows in acceptance to this strange girl. Taruka/Merrick (possessed) gave a soft landing, just three feet from Yami, and then in a creepy double voice Taruka/Merrick spoke to him. "I see that you have come this far. With an Egyptian God Card, and that Puzzle still in your possession." Yami smirked and replied, "Still hiding from me, Merrick?" giving emphasis strongly on the Egyptian's name. Yami continued, "Still using your mind slaves to beat me in a game of Duel Monsters?" Taruka/Merrick chuckled. "You don't know what's in store for you, Pharaoh. I've been journeying through this girl's mind. She has a pretty interesting past and present. She also has a duel deck of monsters you've never even heard of." "Stop jabbering and let's duel!" Yami growled, ready for anything. "And let's observe." Kaiba thought as he took few steps back.  
  
Taruka/Merrick began with a weak card called "Death's Ballista," and a card face down. Yami was stunned. He has never seen such card in his dueling life. Apart from his surprise, Yami drew out "Celtic Guardian", and a card face down. Without a stir of emotion from Taruka/Merrick, he (since Merrick's controlling the moves) uncovered his face down card, which was "Vary Arrow." The magic card was specialized for the "Death's Ballista," and whichever monster was last in play, the arrow set on the ballista would automatically change into the opposite element of the opponent's monster. For the "Celtic Guardian" was a non-elemental, the arrow just turned into iron (normal form). Now the attack points were: "Death's Ballista"-1800, "Celtic Guardian"-1700 (I think). Yami then drew out a card in defense mode, and after the turn was finished, Taruka/Merrick attacked. Yami smiled. "Not so fast!!" Then he uncovered his face down card, revealing the ?trap card "Dark Abyss," (I know there's some kind of card like that, but I don't know the name!) which swallowed Taruka/Merrick's attack.  
  
The duelists went on with some fierce strategy after the long hours passed by. Taruka/Merrick-2011, Yami-1705. Yami had "Curse of Dragon" on the field including a card face down. Taruka/Merrick had another devil-based card, "Skull Juggernaut," in attack mode. It was Taruka/Merrick's turn. "Hmm.seems that I am lucky today, for I have Taruka's rarest card in my hand." he said with eccentricity. He went on. "I"ll put "Skull Juggernaut" in defense mode, and I place this monster card."Soul Guardian!" Yami stared as the monster materialized from its flat platform. It had the appearance of a grim reaper, but had a ram's skull, and heavy jewelry on its neck and wrists.  
  
(Update!: Since I wrote the above yesterday (and no, I'm not changing anything) I will include the Joey/Merrick battle after. I have thought of the best interval for the episode to include Taruka in!)  
  
"What!" Yami looked at the grand creature. It gave a rattling breath as if to give introduction to its opponent. Yami creased his eyebrows even further. "It's my turn, and so I reveal my face down card! "Brain Control!" And I will take grasp of your "Soul Guardian!" As Yami was about to execute an attack with Taruka/Merrick's monster, Taruka/Merrick cackled in high- pitched laughter. "What is it now, Merrick!" Yami demanded. "My mind slave has told me an interesting story of her rare card. She says that her dear friend, Yuichi Sato, was enigmatically trapped in a card, which made him into the "Soul Guardian." And the irony of all this is that dear Yuichi looks just like me!" he said. Yami growled, "And what is the significance of this!" Taruka/Merrick gave a widening grin. "You see.the thing is.since the card hold's Taruka's friend's soul "Soul Guardian" will only obey Taruka, it will protect her.no matter what card you use to control it!" Yami's eyes bulged. "I-Impossible!" he responded. After Yami reacted "Soul Guardian turned around facing him and directly attacked his life points to 100. There was an outburst from Taruka/Merrick, "What! That was supposed to finish him off!" Yami didn't know what was going on. Kaiba, who was watching behind the sidelines, was surprised as well. "That's no ordinary card." he said in his mind.  
Then "Soul Guardian" faced Taruka/Merrick, and with doubt of what it was going to do Merrick tried to disguise his voice, and spoke out as Taruka. "It's Taruka, Yuichi! Don't attack me, get Yami!" she ordered nervously. Yami couldn't get as many words out of his mouth except for this, "The card has a will of its own! Incredible!" "Soul Guardian" didn't move one finger to turn back to attack Yami, instead it charged at Taruka/Merrick, and amazingly it forced itself into the glowing eye etched on Taruka's forehead. Yami, Kaiba, and Mokuba stared at the still form of Taruka in astonishment.  
  
Back at Merrick's pier (um.what do you call those "boat garage" things?with a roof on top of it?), the Egyptian froze. "What's going on?!" Then the scene zoomed inside Taruka's mind, where Taruka still laid unconscious, and Merrick darted his eyes everywhere, expecting the "Soul Guardian." Suddenly, out of the blue (or black XD), "Soul Guardian" flew towards Merrick with a huge jeweled scythe ready to swing. Merrick didn't want to waste time fighting the monster, and so he dodged the fierce swings. "Reveal yourself to me, Yuichi!" Merrick roared and at that he shot an invisible energy from his Millennium Rod directly at "Soul Guardian," knocking it flat on the ground. The tattered cloak shriveled away, and left a teenage boy half conscious. Merrick smirked and lowered his head in sarcastic admiration. The boy on the floor groaned into standing up, and what appeared in front of Merrick was an exact copy of him, with some exceptions.  
He had dirty gold colored hair, a slightly lighter tan, and had hauntingly beautiful green eyes. According to his outfit, he had a black shirt with a hood and ?quarter cut short sleeves (.you know how it's kinda like a tank top, but the sleeve is cut where it slightly covers the shoulders -_-; I don't really know what it's called). His pants were black as well, slightly tight on the hips, and looser below the knees. His boots reached right below the knee, and was made of tough leather. And adding, the boy had gray arm warmers that reached to his hands where as there were finger holes so that the fingers showed with some heavily jeweled rings, one on the ring finger, another on the fore finger and thumb of the left hand, and four rings on each finger excluding the middle. Plus he had a small double looped silver earring in his left ear, and an ankh shaped one on his right. A large steer skull tattoo ran down from the top of his neck to the end of his shoulder which was covered (heh heh.confused yet? I had to make him attractive!!! *is this another Mary-Sue trait??*).  
Merrick closed his eyes and gave a quiet laugh that soon grew into a thunderous cackle. "Impressing me with your looks, Yuichi?!" he questioned in a loud tone. Yuichi gave a murderous glare at the Egyptian's pacific blue eyes. Merrick went on, "No matter.your sweet friend won't last long." The other boy opened his mouth pointing a finger a Merrick. "Don't taunt me! I demand you to leave Taruka's mind at once!" he bellowed in a deep voice, very similar to Yami's. Merrick stepped back, ready to leave saying, "As you wish pretty boy, but I will ensure a pitiless death for your friend soon enough!" And then Merrick vanished. Yuichi muttered "coward" under his breath as he walked slowly to Taruka's lifeless looking body.  
As if a surge of life passed into her, Taruka snapped her eyes open and after sitting up she stared at her friend. "Soul Guar-Yuichi!" she cried as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "Hey, Taruka." Yuichi said softly as he stroked his friend's blood red hair. Taruka loosened her grip to look at Yuichi again, but before she could open her mouth, he floated swiftly into the air, changing back into "Soul Guardian." "YUICHI!!!" Taruka screamed as she grabbed thin air.  
  
Back at the dock, the three young men fixed their eyes on Taruka, and quite unexpectedly, something flew right out of her mouth, knocking her backward. Yami looked to see that Taruka was unconscious (her physical being), eyes closed and all. The "something" was the monster "Soul Guardian," and it glided to Taruka, holding the girl's face in its skeletal hands. Mokuba then reacted. "What should we do about the duel, Seto?" he asked. Kaiba kept his eyes on the two mysterious figures, and was about to respond until another form came in view. Yami soon noticed, too.  
"J-Joey?" Yami stammered in surprise. He was right that the form was Joey Wheeler, but there was something different about him. He laughed in a tone far from his own. Yami realized who it was immediately. "Merrick!" Joey/Merrick grinned. "That's right little Yugi (he may say that no matter if its Yugi or Yami)." he droned, ".I guess possessing the girl back there was a bad thing for me. She was strong against my mind control, but your friend Joey is the weakest person I've possessed. He is so easy." Joey Merrick said. Yami got angry at his remark and yelled, "How dare you speak ill of my friend! Release him right now!" Joey/Merrick chuckled deeply. "Not until we duel!"  
"You're on!" Yami challenged. He got his duel disc ready, but Joey/Merrick interrupted. "But wait," he said, "We're going to play by my regulations." Yami glared at him, not expecting the stretch of the rules.  
  
(This scene won't go exactly like the real episode.forgot most of it already *beats up self with a stick*)They all relocated to an open ?pier, and with the duelists on either side of each other, the duel for the sake of their lives was about to begin. Suddenly Anzu (I don't want to bother to use Téa, for I hate digging for the accent mark every time) appeared, but with the same mesmerized look like Joey. She had the same double voice. "You will both have 4000 life points to start with, and both of you will have a cuff around your ankle.linking to that anchor." Anzu/Merrick pointed up at a rusty and heavy looking anchor and indeed it was connected to the duelists' ankles. "The box where your life points read holds a key to unlock yourself from the cuff. Only one will have the ability to do that." Anzu/Merrick silently walked towards a bulky metal chair and sat going over the rules still, "Now I will let Anzu watch, and." Anzu/Merrick directed his eyes at Kaiba. "Don't think you're here to just to be a spectator, Kaiba. I will strike you next and get that Egyptian God Card you have in my grasp!" Anzu/Merrick gave a final laugh. "Let the duel.begin!"  
  
A/N: That's all for now folks! I.uh cut it off from there because, I forgot some parts and the little "Possessed Joey," chain of episodes are not on TV yet. Besides the place I cut it off makes it .ur.suspenseful *with a flashlight beneath her face.* 


End file.
